


Discussioni familiari

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Discussions in this family are obviously very strange, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands with daughter, Will and Abigail discuss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Abigail solleva più discussioni di quante Will riesca a gestirne.





	Discussioni familiari

**Author's Note:**

> Una piccola finestra sulla vita familiare di questi strani individui.  
> Mi dissocio totalmente dal loro modo di risolvere le controversie, sia ben chiaro.

Abigail aprì l’armadietto, tirò fuori la scatola dei biscotti e richiuse lo sportello con un po’ troppa convinzione.

Will strinse gli occhi.

“Quando mio padre e mia madre litigavano,” disse la ragazza sedendosi di fronte a lui, “Il massimo che succedeva era lui che sbatteva la porta e andava a sbollire la rabbia nel suo capanno.”

“Sì, a scuoiare un cervo,” borbottò Will.

Hannibal lo trafisse con un’occhiataccia e Will resistette alla tentazione di alzare il dito medio.

“Con voi si rischia sempre che uno dei due muoia dissanguato,” osservò Abigail con lo stesso sguardo sottile e tagliente di Hannibal.

“E perché guardi me?” si lamentò Will, “Chi ha sfoderato il coltellino?” indicò Hannibal col pollice. Abigail reagì con uno sbuffo e roteò gli occhi al cielo.

“E non fare quella faccia!” la riprese Will, “Mi sono stufato di fare sempre la parte del cattivo, come quando qualcuno,” di nuovo indicò alla sua destra, “Ti dà il permesso per rientrare alle due senza consultarmi e tocca a me impedirtelo!”

“Ho vent’anni!” sbottò Abigail.

“Oh, scusa,” Will si mise una mano sul cuore, “Ti dispiace se mi preoccupo per te senza una scadenza?”

Abigail scosse la testa sorridendo. Hannibal ebbe la compiacenza di nascondere la sua bocca dietro alla tazza del caffè.

“Voi due fate sempre squadra,” Will proseguì nella sua rimostranza, “Lo difendi perché fa i tuoi interessi.”

“Lo difendo perché in questo caso ha ragione,” ripeté Abigail per l’ennesima volta da che avevano cominciato quella discussione.

Hannibal, sopracciglia inarcate e occhi puntati in sua direzione, aveva l’espressione del giusto e dell’innocente.

“E non avresti dovuto ferirlo,” concluse Abigail.

“Mi ha puntato un coltello alla gola!” Will agitò le mani scandendo ogni parola.

“E tu non fare il cretino in giro,” asserì Abigail come fosse cosa scontata.

Non solo Will, ma anche Hannibal si voltò verso di lei, confuso.

“Cosa?” domandò Will.

“Non stavate litigando per la ragazza che ieri ti ha infilato il numero di telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni?” si informò Abigail guardando Will a braccia incrociate. “Ah…”

Will strinse le labbra, Hannibal intanto tamburellava le dita sul tavolo. Il suono da solo era minaccioso.

Abigail fece spallucce e agitò la mano di fronte a sé, “Oh beh, allora probabilmente era per qualcos’altro e non sono affari miei,” disse furba, ben conscia di aver appena riaperto la bocca dell’inferno e per tutt’altra questione. Si dileguò dalla stanza con la rapidità di una lucertola.

“Ti ho mai detto quanto vi assomigliate voi due?” disse Will rivolto a Hannibal, “Lo stesso grado di subdola crudeltà.”

“Stiamo facendo un ottimo lavoro con lei, allora,” disse Hannibal.

L’uomo allungò una mano aperta verso Will.

“Che vuoi?” chiese Will.

L’uomo mosse le dita come a chiamarlo, “Il bigliettino col numero di telefono,” ridacchiò.

“Che te ne fai? Sei troppo vecchio per lei,” commentò Will, calcolando esattamente quanto avrebbe pagato quella frase nei prossimi giorni. Hannibal si stava già leccando le labbra ed era un buon inizio.

“Credo tu faccia apposta a sollevare i polveroni e fare la parte del…cattivo,” disse Hannibal, “Così ti assicuri che io ti punti un coltello alla gola almeno una volta alla settimana.”

“Se finisce che quello che sanguina sei tu, allora ci sto,” ribatté Will.

“Certo che ci stai.”

Will gli afferrò la mano ancora a palmo aperto sul tavolo. Lo tirò verso di sé, ma fu lui a muoversi, gli si sedette in grembo e lo abbracciò. Ciò che Will amava era il fatto che non importava cosa succedeva tra loro, quelle braccia ricambiavano sempre la stretta con lo stesso ardore.

“Prometti di non sfidare più la fortuna come hai fatto ieri?” chiese Will con la bocca su una sua tempia.

“Continuo a sostenere di non aver usato imprudenza,” cominciò Hannibal e Will lo morsicò come monito, “Ma farò come desideri. Faccio sempre ciò che desideri.”

Will scostò il viso per sorridergli.

“Visto che è tutto pace e amore posso uscire stasera?” domandò Abigail facendo sporgere solo la testa dalla porta della cucina.

La ritirò in fretta prima che la scatola di biscotti lanciata da Will la raggiungesse.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono quasi pronte un paio di one-shot più corpose, nel frattempo ogni tanto questi dialoghi accadono.  
> A presto e grazie per qualunque segno del vostro passaggio rimanga da queste parti. Ho a cuore ognuno di voi.


End file.
